Blog użytkownika:Singri/Święta u Agreste'ów
}} Opko świąteczne mojego autorstwa: Adrien z lekkim stęknięciem podniósł torbę i wrzucił ją do bagażnika samochodu. Za chwilę to samo zrobił jego ojciec. Gabriel odwrócił się i podbiegł z powrotem do drzwi wejściowych, gdzie Nathalie właśnie postawiła swoją torbę, by zamknąć drzwi. Bez słowa zabrał bagaż asystentki. – Sama ją zaniosę! – zaprotestowała słabo Nathalie. – Udam, że tego nie słyszałem. Ale na przyszłość mi się nie sprzeciwiaj. – warknął. Nathalie westchnęła. Perspektywa przejechania przez prawie całe Alpy nie nastroiła jej pracodawcy optymistycznie. To mogła być trudna podróż, zwłaszcza że szofer wybłagał u szefa urlop, więc miała sama prowadzić. Na szczęście robiła to na tyle często, że wciąż czuła się pewnie za kierownicą. Zapaliła silnik i wyjechała z posiadłości. Brama za nimi zamknęła się automatycznie. Nathalie dodała gazu, jednocześnie zerkając, za pośrednictwem lusterka, na pana Agreste’a. „Wygląda jak chmura gradowa – pomyślała – w przeciwieństwie do Adriena. I żadnemu z nich się nie dziwię.” Adrien przykleił twarz do szyby, nie ukrywając podekscytowania. Nathalie poczuła lekkie ukłucie smutku na myśl, że ten chłopiec opuszcza Paryż po raz pierwszy. W wieku czternastu lat… Tym razem jednak Gabriel Agreste naprawdę nie miał wyjścia. Syn postawił mu ultimatum – jego przyjaciele organizowali wyjazd w góry pomiędzy Świętami a Nowym Rokiem i Adrien kategorycznie zapowiedział, że wyjedzie ze zgodą ojca lub bez niej, a ewentualną karą zamierza martwić się potem. Gabriel oczywiście natychmiast wysłał go do pokoju, ale potem poprosił ją o zarezerwowanie apartamentu w dobrym szwajcarskim kurorcie narciarskim. Po kilku nie do końca delikatnych sugestiach… A Adrien z radością przystał na propozycję zamiany wyjazdu z przyjaciółmi na wyjazd z ojcem. I taki właśnie cud sprawił, że 22 grudnia we troje opuszczali Paryż. Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Ten wyjazd był tak naprawdę jej pomysłem. W dodatku Gabriel przekonał ją do prowadzenia całą drogę właściwym sobie sposobem – przekupił obietnicą, że gdy już dojadą na miejsce, będzie mogła czuć się jak na urlopie. Oczywiście nie do końca w to wierzyła, obaj Agreste’owie za bardzo przywykli do jej pomocy, ale zakres jej obowiązków na pewno się zmniejszy. Możliwe, że był to jej najlepszy pomysł, odkąd pracuje u Agreste’ów. ------------ – Nathalie? – Tak, panie Agreste? - wiedziała, co usłyszy i wewnętrznie skuliła się na tę myśl. – To był jeden z twoich najgorszych pomysłów, odkąd pamiętam. – Niestety muszę się z panem zgodzić. Nie było tak źle, choć ton Gabriela wyraźnie ostrzegał „Wiem, że to nie twoja wina, ale zaraz mogę być tak wściekły, że o tym zapomnę.” Nathalie też była na skraju wybuchu. Adrien na szczęście zasnął… Z siedmiu godzin przewidzianych na podróż zrobiło się osiem, a nie pokonali jeszcze nawet połowy drogi. Najpierw gęste opady śniegu zmusiły Nathalie do drastycznego zmniejszenia prędkości, potem okazało się, że autostrada jest zablokowana z powodu wypadku. Karambol kilku aut podobno miał miejsce godzinę przed ich przyjazdem, ale oczyszczenie drogi musiało potrwać. Teraz było już ciemno, a ona była coraz bardziej zmęczona i senna. Gdyby mogli utrzymywać konkretną prędkość, byliby już na miejscu. Gdyby nie ten wypadek, może jechałaby wolniej, ale jednak posuwaliby się do przodu. Nie nudziłaby się tak koszmarnie… Ziewnęła szeroko. – Stań, Nathalie. Zamieńmy się. Powinnaś się przespać. – Nie ma takiej konieczności, nie jestem śpiąca, tylko znudzona. – Nathalie! Odpięła pas i wysiadła z samochodu. Z cichym westchnieniem ulgi oparła się częściowo o oparcie tylnej kanapy, a częściowo o drzwi i przymknęła oczy. – Wiem, co robię, Nathalie. Nie umiem prowadzić na tyle dobrze, żeby jechać po krętej, górskiej drodze, w dodatku zaśnieżonej. Ale ze staniem w korku powinienem sobie poradzić. Poczęstował ją lekkim uśmiechem, który odwzajemniła i skupiła się na tym, żeby choć na chwilę usnąć. Adrien poruszył się i przeciągnął. – Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał, ziewając. – Ćśśś – syknął Gabriel, wskazując na Nathalie. – Nie śpię, monsieur. Nie mogę zasnąć. – Kobieta spojrzała na swój telefon – Adrien, jesteśmy jakieś 300 kilometrów od Paryża. Stoimy w korku od ponad godziny. Ktoś zapukał w szybę od strony kierowcy. Gabriel uchylił okno. – Monsieur, ma pan może odrobinę benzyny na zbyciu? Za pięć kilometrów jest stacja i planowałem tam zatankować, ale w obecnej sytuacji… Paliwo się kończy i niedługo będę musiał wyłączyć ogrzewanie, żeby tam dojechać, a jadę z dziećmi… Gabriel obejrzał się przez ramię. – Nathalie? – Schowałam kanister do bagażnika. – Odpięła pas. – Nie wysiadaj, ja to załatwię. Mężczyzna wyjął portfel. – Bardzo panu dziękuję, ile jestem winien? – Proszę to potraktować jak prezent. Wesołych świąt. – Dziękuję i nawzajem. – mężczyzna skłonił się lekko – Aha, rozmawiałem z policją, zabrano już wszystkich rannych, niedługo uruchomią jeden pas ruchu. – Dziękuję za informację. Nathalie wróciła za kierownicę. – Proszę usiąść z tyłu, monsieur, już odpoczęłam. – Jesteś pewna? – Cóż, bezczynne siedzenie męczy mnie bardziej, niż prowadzenie. A nawet udawanie że prowadzę. Gabriel wsiadając nie odmówił sobie odrobinę zbyt mocnego trzaśnięcia drzwiami. Adrien wbił znudzony wzrok w okno. Atmosfera w samochodzie gęstością zaczęła przypominać kisiel. Nie pomogło nawet uwolnienie jednego pasa autostrady. Wprawdzie policjant pilnował porządku i wpuszczał po kilka samochodów z każdego z zablokowanych jeszcze pasów, ale i tak znalazło się wielu kierowców, którym to przeszkadzało, więc na jakiś czas zapanował chaos wypełniony trąbieniem klaksonów i wymianą alternatywnych pozdrowień świątecznych przez okna. W końcu ruszyli. Limuzyna wjechała na właściwy pas i turlała się z prędkością niewiele większą niż pieszy spacer. Nathalie klęła w myślach, dopóki nie minęli niebezpiecznego rejonu. Zmieniła pas ruchu, upewniła się że pasażerowie są zapięci… I oniemiała, widząc do jakiego stopnia biała jest droga przed nimi. Miała wybór – wlec się jedynym w miarę przetartym pasem za innymi samochodami, lub niewiele szybciej przecierać drogę dla innych. Nie wytrzymała i wyszeptała kilka słów zazwyczaj pomijanych w druku. – Mówiłaś coś, Nathalie? – spytał jej szef. – Owszem, mówiłam. Jestem głodna, zmęczona i nie wiadomo kiedy dotrzemy na miejsce! Ten wyjazd był absolutnie fatalnym pomysłem, musiałam upaść na głowę, żeby coś takiego zaproponować! Zdziwię się, jeśli mnie pan nie zwolni! – Musiałbym upaść na głowę. Ulżyło ci? – Tak, dziękuję. – Dojedziemy na miejsce przed świtem? – chciał wiedzieć Adrien. – Zrobię co się da, ale nie mogę obiecać. Spróbuj się przespać. – Przed chwilą się obudziłem. A fortepianu chyba nie pakowałaś? Odpowiedziały mu dwa nieskończenie zdziwione spojrzenia. – Czemu miałabym… – Zawsze, gdy zawracałem ci głowę, posyłałaś mnie do fortepianu. Nathalie zdusiła śmiech. Gabriel nawet nie próbował. „Może te święta jednak nie będą takie koszmarne?” - pomyślała, spoglądając na Agreste’ów w lusterku. Po zjechaniu z autostrady spotkała ich przyjemna niespodzianka – droga przed nimi była odśnieżona i posypana piaskiem. Nathalie z uśmiechem wcisnęła gaz i zmieniła bieg na wyższy. Samochód nabrał wigoru i nawet Gabriel się rozchmurzył. W ciemności, gdzieś przed nimi, rysowały się już Alpy. Podgłośniła radio, w którym puszczali już świąteczne piosenki i nuciła cicho… Dopóki jej wzrok nie zahaczył o wskaźnik paliwa. – O nie… – Co się stało? – Niedługo skończy nam się benzyna. W bagażniku były dwa kanistry? – Były. Oba oddałem tamtemu kierowcy. Nathalie zbladła, ale nie bardziej, niż jej szef. – Na jak długo wystarczy? – Niewiele ponad sto kilometrów. Gabriel wyświetlił mapę na telefonie. – Nie widać żadnych stacji benzynowych na naszej drodze. – Trzeba było zatankować na autostradzie… – Tego już nie cofniemy, Nathalie. Trzeba znaleźć rozwiązanie. Nathalie zaparkowała na poboczu i wzięła własny telefon. Po krótkim oglądaniu mapy ruszyła ponownie. – Mam pomysł. Niedługo będziemy po dachem. Gabriel był już zbyt zmęczony, by zadawać pytania czy protestować. Nie nabrał podejrzeń tylko dlatego, że nie widział uśmiechu swej asystentki. Adrien obudził się, gdy podjeżdżali do jakiegoś budynku. Był to niezbyt duży domek letniskowy, o tej porze na pewno pusty. Ciemne okna i brak dymu z komina nie nastrajały optymistycznie. Podobnie jak zwały śniegu sięgające połowy wysokości drzwi... – Gdzie jesteśmy? – Zobaczysz. – Nathalie wysiadła z samochodu i podeszła do bagażnika. Chwilę pogrzebała we własnej torbie i schowała jakiś drobiazg do kieszeni spodni. Następnie wyjęła z bagażnika łopatę do odgarniania śniegu i zabrała się do oczyszczania ścieżki prowadzącej z samochodu do domku. Gabriel odpiął pas. – Zostań w samochodzie – rzucił i wysiadł. Syknął cicho, gdy poczuł, jak śnieg wsypuje mu się wierzchem do butów i moczy skarpetki. Podszedł do Nathalie i spróbował zabrać jej łopatę, ale pokazała mu tylko drugą, stojącą na schodkach. Bez słowa poszedł po nią i zaczął usuwać śnieg ze schodów, kierując się potem w stronę samochodu. Dłuższą chwilę pracowali w milczeniu, czując jak coraz bardziej kostnieją im stopy i dłonie. W końcu można było przejść z auta do drzwi, nie zapadając się po kolana. Gabriel podał swoją łopatę Nathalie i poszedł po bagaże. Nathalie odstawiła łopaty, wyjęła z kieszeni klucz i otworzyła drzwi. – Skąd masz klucz do tego domku? – zdziwił się Gabriel – Sam mi pan go dał. Piętnaście lat temu. Gabriela zamurowało, akurat w drzwiach. – To jest ''ten ''domek? – Dokładnie ten, monsieur. Możemy zamknąć drzwi? W środku i tak jest zimno. Adrien wymacał na ścianie włącznik i zapalił światło. Ich oczom ukazał się niewielki hall, przechodzący w salon. Stojące tam kanapy i fotele wyglądałyby bardziej zachęcająco, gdyby w kominku płonął ogień. W głębi salonu stał fortepian, dalej znajdowały się schody. Boczne drzwi z hallu prowadziły do kuchni, natomiast drugie do łazienki. Gabriel zapalił światło w salonie i zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do kominka. – Mam nadzieję, że jest sprawny. – W zeszłym roku był. Spojrzał na nią uważnie. – A czy w kuchni znajdzie się coś do jedzenia? – Owszem, zapasy które wystarczają jednej osobie na mniej więcej trzy tygodnie. Nie odpuszczał. – Pytał pan, gdzie zamierzam spędzić swój pierwszy urlop, a ja odpowiedziałam, że najchętniej tutaj. Więc dał mi pan klucz. Od tamtej pory spędzam tu każdy urlop, a jednocześnie dbam, by domek był zawsze gotowy na pański przyjazd. – Zdawało mi się, że urlop ma polegać na wypoczynku i całkowitym oderwaniu od pracy. – Tylko jeśli ktoś swojej pracy nie lubi. Spojrzenie Gabriela złagodniało, a on sam serdecznie się uśmiechnął. – Zajmę się kominkiem, a ty przygotuj coś do jedzenia, dobrze? – Oczywiście. Wyszła do kuchni. Gabriel zdjął marynarkę i kamizelkę, a następnie podwinął rękawy koszuli. Klęknął przy kominku, po chwili Adrien do niego dołączył. – Pomóc ci, tato? – Tam widzę gazety. Trzeba je pognieść. Chyba jeszcze nie zapomniałem, jak to się robi. Nathalie wyjęła z zamrażalnika jedyną potrawę, jaką mogła przyrządzić w kilkanaście minut – mrożony makaron w sosie. Przełożyła też do lodówki sporą porcję jagnięciny i wyjęła dwa bochenki chleba. Po chwili namysłu wyjęła również butelkę wina i wlała część do drugiego garnka. Doprawiając jednocześnie wino i sos oddała się wspomnieniom. Mimo że zdążyła już przywyknąć do elegancji panującej w dworze Agreste’ów, to jednak każdego dnia przypominała jej ona, że to nie jest ''jej ''dom, że jest tam tylko członkiem personelu. W górskim domku czuła się bez porównania swobodniej, nie tylko dlatego, że przeważnie była w nim sama. Kojarzył jej się z wypoczynkiem tak samo mocno, jak rezydencja Agreste’ów z pracą. Po chwili Adrien wsunął się do kuchni. – Gdzie są talerze i sztućce? Wskazała mu odpowiednie szafki i szuflady. Kątem oka zauważyła, że z Gabrielem przysuwają stolik bliżej kominka i nakrywają go. W kuchni był kącik jadalny, ale nawet w czasie gotowania czuła, jak coraz bardziej marznie. Przełożyła danie na duży półmisek, a grzane wino przelała do dzbanka i zaniosła wszystko do salonu. Gabriel dotknął kaloryfera na ścianie. – One działają? – Piec jest w piwnicy. Zajmę się tym. – odwróciła się, zamierzając wyjść. – Najpierw zjedz. Za kogo ty mnie masz, Nathalie? – Dziękuję za troskę, ale to potrwa dosłownie chwilę. Piec jest elektryczny, wystarczy włączyć. Bez słowa wskazał jej miejsce przy stole. Znała tę minę. Posłuchała. Wygłodzone towarzystwo rzuciło się na jedzenie, niemal zapominając o dobrych manierach. Przez chwilę nie było słychać nic oprócz trzaskania ognia na kominku. Jednak, gdy zaspokoili już pierwszy głód, Adrien zadał pytanie, które paliło mu usta odkąd weszli do domu. – Właściwie… Ktoś mi wyjaśni, co stało się w tym domku piętnaście lat temu? Nathalie omal się nie zakrztusiła. Wymieniła rozbawione spojrzenia z Gabrielem. – Nic specjalnego – bąknęła wymijająco – Poza tym, że właśnie wtedy przekonałem się, jakim jesteś skarbem. – Przesadza pan. – Ani trochę. Adrien wciąż patrzył na nich pytająco. – Zaraz po tym, jak wziąłem ślub z twoją matką, kupiliśmy ten domek. Spędziliśmy tu nasze pierwsze święta. Zaprosiliśmy paru przyjaciół… Poprosiłem Nathalie, by zorganizowała coś w rodzaju przyjęcia świąteczno – noworocznego. – Tak, to była moja ogniowa próba. Pamiętam, jak powiedział mi pan, że od tego zależy moja przyszłość w tej pracy. – Cóż, spisałaś się wtedy wspaniale. – Gabriel unikał jej wzroku, zastanawiając się, czy powiedzieć jej prawdę. Bo oczywiście wtedy żartował. Pamiętał, jak Emilie obsztorcowała go za to, twierdząc że Nathalie na pewno wzięła jego słowa na poważnie. Nawet zamierzał wyjaśnić sprawę, ale jego świeżo upieczona asystentka zachowywała się tak zimno i spokojnie, jakby wiedziała, że jej pozycja jest niezachwiana. Gdy poznał ją na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że po prostu taka jest, było już za późno. – Pamiętam, że wszyscy byli zachwyceni twoimi pomysłami. Nawet Audrey Burgeouis… – Wiem. Ale nie nazywała się wtedy jeszcze Burgeouis. – Racja! Przecież to tutaj Andre jej się oświadczył… – Tutaj? – wtrącił się Adrien. – Na tarasie. – uściślił Gabriel, wskazując za okno. – Nathalie? Skąd ty właściwie wiesz, że Audrey cię chwaliła? Rozmawiała o tym tylko ze mną… Nathalie zmieszała się. – Powiedzmy, że dała mi to do zrozumienia. – Audrey?! – Owszem. Pytała ile mi pan płaci, a gdy odmówiłam odpowiedzi, zaproponowała że niezależnie od kwoty, będzie mi płacić dwa razy więcej. Gabriel omal nie zakrztusił się winem. – Słucham?! I ja się o tym dowiaduję po piętnastu latach?! Nathalie tylko się uśmiechnęła. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – Dlaczego miałabym powiedzieć? – Zaproponowałbym ci podwyżkę, albo… – Jak być może pan zauważył, pomimo braku tejże podwyżki, wciąż pracuję dla pana, a nie dla pani Burgeouis. Gabriel oniemiał. Po chwili chwycił dłoń asystentki i uniósł ją do ust. – Dziękuję, Nathalie. Za wszystko. A w szczególności za to, że jesteś z nami przez ten cały czas. Adrien potwierdził jego słowa uśmiechem. Gdy już i półmisek, i dzbanek były puste, Gabriel zagonił lecącą z nóg Nathalie do snu. Gdy się kąpała, obaj z Adrienem ustalili, że eksplorację reszty domku trzeba odłożyć na następny dzień, a na razie spać w pobliżu kominka. Jedna kanapa została przeznaczona dla Nathalie, jako najbardziej zmęczonej. O drugą toczył się spór. Każdy z panów uważał, że to ten drugi ma większe prawo do kanapy, a on może się przespać na fotelu. Przerwała im dopiero Nathalie, oferując, że ona będzie spać na fotelu, skoro nie mogą się dogadać. Dopiero ona wpadła na to, żeby rzucili monetą. Nathalie przeciągnęła się leniwie i spojrzała w okno. Pierwszy szok przeżyła, gdy zobaczyła jak wysoko jest słońce. Drugi, gdy spojrzała na zegar. Trzeci, gdy zauważyła, że zarówno druga kanapa, jak i fotel są puste. „Jak mogłam tak zaspać?!” zastanawiała się, ubierając się i upinając włosy w tempie iście ekspresowym. Była prawie dziesiąta, nawet na urlopie nie sypiała tak długo. Uporządkowała poduszki na kanapie i złożyła koc. Dopiero wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że choć w kominku nie ma ognia, w pokoju jest mniej zimno, niż było w nocy. Dotknęła kaloryfera – był ciepły, choć jeszcze nie gorący. Znalazła Gabriela i Adriena przy kuchennym stole nad kubkami czekolady. Przywitała się niepewnie w progu. – Dzień dobry panu, dzień dobry Adrien. Przepraszam, że zaspałam, sama nie wiem… – Może ma to związek z tym, że wczoraj byłaś na nogach dwadzieścia godzin? – zasugerował Gabriel. – Być może. Ale i tak powinnam wstać wcześniej. – Odpuść sobie. – doradził jej Adrien – Zresztą, tata powiedział, że gdy już dojedziemy na miejsce, masz się czuć jak na wczasach, więc… – Nie jesteśmy jeszcze na miejscu, Adrien. Proponuję, żebyśmy wyjechali dziś po obiedzie. W garażu jest zapas paliwa… – Wyjrzyj przez okno, Nathalie. Widzisz ten biały pagórek? – skinęła głową – To nasz samochód. W nocy spadło ponad czterdzieści centymetrów śniegu. Sprawdzałem wiadomości dla kierowców. Drogi w promieniu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów są kompletnie nieprzejezdne. – Zamówię pług. – Już to zrobiłem, najbliższy wolny termin mają dwudziestego siódmego grudnia. Czy się nam to podoba, czy nie – święta spędzimy tutaj. – spojrzał na syna – Przynajmniej w tym roku nie uciekniesz z domu. – A ty nie zamkniesz się w gabinecie. – odciął się Adrien. Nathalie odwróciła się do lodówki, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Wyjmując produkty na śniadanie, myślami była już przy organizacji świąt. Jest dwudziesty trzeci grudnia, jutro Wigilia… Zdąży upiec co najmniej dwa ciasta i przyrządzić kilka potraw na świąteczny obiad. A potem będą siedzieć w tym domku, dopóki wszystkiego nie zjedzą. Na razie musi zamarynować jagnięcinę na dzisiejszy obiad i zastanowić się nad jutrzejszym. Przyda się ugotować spory garnek rozgrzewającej zupy… Gdy Nathalie ułożyła już jadłospis na wszystkie dni, jakie zamierzali spędzić w górach, uznali że pokoje na pewno nagrzały się już wystarczająco i pora się ulokować, zamiast koczować w salonie. Wyjęli z toreb ciepłe kurtki i buty, a resztę zanieśli na górę. – Nathalie, który pokój jest twój? – Pierwszy po lewej, monsieur. Gabriel postawił jej torbę pod drzwiami i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Adrien otworzył drzwi znajdujące się naprzeciwko pokoju Nathalie. – Ale widok! Mogę wziąć ten pokój?! – Jeśli ci się podoba. – zgodził się Gabriel, wchodząc do następnego. Gdy wszedł, zalały go wspomnienia. W tym pokoju nocował piętnaście lat temu z Emilie… W tym pokoju zrugała go za żarty z Nathalie… W tym pokoju… Był szczęśliwy. Odwrócił się. – A pokój obok twojego? – Zapytał asystentkę – W jakim jest stanie? – W takim samym. – Nathalie otworzyła przed nim drzwi. – Więc wybieram tamten. Oczy Nathalie lekko pociemniały, jakby od łez. Adrien wyczuwał, że sprawa z pokojem ma drugie dno, ale nie ośmielił się zadawać pytań. – Nathalie?! – głos Adriena wyrwał ją z lektury. No tak, urlop urlopem, ale ci dwaj bez niej chyba zginą… Rzuciła okiem na zegar – miała jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim trzeba będzie szykować obiad. – Tak? – Są tu jakieś ozdoby świąteczne? – Oczywiście, na strychu. Pokażę ci. Otworzyła klapę w korytarzu i ściągnęła składaną drabinę. Hałas wyciągnął również Gabriela z pokoju. – Światło zapala się tutaj. – Dziękuję, Nathalie, my to zrobimy – Gabriel odpędził ją od drabiny – jak cię znam, pudełka z ozdobami na pewno są oznaczone i łatwe do znalezienia. Chodź, synu, zobaczymy jak to wygląda. – Pomogę… – Jesteś na urlopie? Bo jeśli nie, to potrzebuję korepetycji z geografii. Nathalie spojrzała z ukosa na Gabriela. – I pan twierdzi, że Adrien wdał się w matkę? Swoją drogą, to było nawet przyjemne – siedzieć w fotelu i zerkać ponad książką, jak inni pracują. Chociaż nawet nie nazwałaby tego pracą, wyglądało na to, że obaj dobrze się bawią. Adrien był zachwycony, że wreszcie robi coś razem z ojcem, a Gabrielowi chyba udzielił się jego dobry nastrój. – Zaraz… Ale nie ma choinki! – zauważył chłopak – Piętnaście lat temu nie było to problemem – mruknęła Nathalie, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. – Teraz też nie jest – warknął Gabriel, rzucając jej spojrzenie godne bazyliszka. – Siekiera jest w szopie? Skinęła głową, wciąż uparcie patrząc w książkę. – Idę, zanim się udusisz. Nathalie zdołała wytrzymać jeszcze dopóki nie zszedł na sam dół. Upuściła książkę i zaniosła się szczerym śmiechem. – Co ci się stało? – Wspomnienia, Adrien, to tylko wspomnienia. – Adrien! – zawołał Gabriel z dołu – Chcesz iść ze mną?! – Jasne, już idę! Słyszała jeszcze, jak zbiega po schodach, po czym znów zaczęła się śmiać. Dopiero gdy Adrien pomagał jej zmywać po obiedzie, zdołali porozmawiać w cztery oczy. – Powiesz mi, o co chodziło z tą choinką? Parsknęła cicho. – Wolałabym nie. To twój ojciec, więc... – Nie powiem mu, słowo. – Dobrze – obejrzała się przez ramię, ale Gabriel był pochłonięty ubieraniem naprawdę imponującego świerka, którego wspólnie przytargali do domu i ustawili pomiędzy fortepianem a schodami. – Dzień przed Wigilią, gdy było już ciemno, twoja mama zauważyła, że nie ma choinki. Twój ojciec uparł się jej tę choinkę dostarczyć. Nie słuchał żadnych sugestii, uznał to za swój obowiązek. Wziął siekierę i poszedł. Po dwóch godzinach zaczęłyśmy się niepokoić, a byłyśmy same. W końcu ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Okazało się, że twój ojciec zabłądził, a do tego skręcił kostkę, więc przynieśli go ratownicy. Ale choinkę przyniósł. – Naprawdę? – Tak. Miała trzydzieści centymetrów i siedem gałęzi. Adrien z trudem powstrzymał śmiech. – Ale była – wziął ojca w obronę – Myślę, że to był wspaniały gest. Inaczej mama nie miałaby choinki. – Nie miałaby, gdyby następnego dnia nie dojechały te choinki, które zamówiłam. Adrien zgiął się wpół, zatykając usta ręką. – Oczywiście potem to mi się oberwało – kontynuowała Nathalie – pan Agreste miał pretensje, że mu nie powiedziałam o tych zamówionych choinkach… – No tak, cały ojciec. A… Ten pokój? Dlaczego tata nie chce mieszkać obok mnie? Nathalie spoważniała. – To był ich pokój. Jego i twojej matki. A musisz wiedzieć, że wtedy naprawdę wspaniale się bawili. Byli młodzi… I byli razem. – westchnęła – Wiesz, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie pogodził się z jej odejściem. – Tak… Chciałbym, żeby znów był szczęśliwy. – Ja też. – Więc nam po drodze. – Adrien wyciągnął rękę – zawrzyjmy umowę. Zrobimy wszystko, żeby te święta były dla ojca równie fajne, co tamte, piętnaście lat temu. – Nie wiem, czy to się uda… – A co nam szkodzi spróbować? Uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła jego dłoń. W nocy znów sypał śnieg, tym razem już nie byli w stanie rozpoznać, gdzie stoi samochód. Gabriel ubrał się ciepło i odśnieżył całe podwórze, a potem przyniósł drew do kominka. Uparcie odmawiał przyjęcia pomocy zarówno od syna, jak i od Nathalie. – Ty masz ferie, a ty urlop. Ja też odrywam się od pracy. Dobrze mi to zrobi. Gdy wrócił, Nathalie w kuchni siekała warzywa na sałatkę, a Adrien przygrywał świąteczne piosenki na fortepianie. – Co mu się stało? – zapytał Nathalie – Chyba pierwszy raz usiadł do fortepianu z własnej woli. – Nie wiem, nic mu nie mówiłam. Gabriel wszedł do salonu. – Od kiedy to grasz na fortepianie sam z siebie? – Gdybyś pozwalał mi ćwiczyć takie kawałki, zamiast tamtych nudnych, grałbym od rana do wieczora. – Zrób mi miejsce. Adrien przesunął się na ławeczce. Jego ojciec usiadł i wziął do ręki zeszyt z nutami. Przeglądał go chwilę, aż trafił na jedną z najpopularniejszych kolęd – „Cichą noc”. – Zagramy? – Tej jeszcze nie ćwiczyłem. – Więc poćwiczmy razem. Położyli palce na klawiszach i zaczęli grać. Nathalie poczuła, że musi wytrzeć oczy i nos, choć nie kroiła cebuli. Nathalie przewracała właśnie kartkę, gdy zauważyła ruch w polu widzenia. Uniosła wzrok w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć Gabriela stawiającego przed nią kubek. Drgnęła zaskoczona i natychmiast spuściła nogi z kanapy i wyprostowała się, zmieniając pozycję z relaksacyjnej na pełną szacunku. – Odpręż się, proszę. Pomyślałem, że napijemy się czekolady. – Dziekuję. – Odłożyła książkę i sięgnęła po okulary. Przytrzymał jej dłoń. – Zaczekaj. – przez dobrą chwilę uważnie badał jej twarz wzrokiem. Zmieszała się lekko, ale udało jej się nie spuścić wzroku. Znała już to spojrzenie – tak Gabriel lustrował wszystkie swoje potencjalne modelki. Ale dlaczego patrzy tak na nią? W końcu puścił jej rękę i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko. – Dawno nie widziałem cię bez koka i okularów. – Odruchowo uniosła rękę do karku. No tak, po kolacji rozpuściła włosy. – Wyglądasz zupełnie inaczej. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że masz takie piękne włosy. – Dziękuję, monsieur. – wykrztusiła, zastanawiając się, czy Gabriel przypadkiem nie wypił do posiłku zbyt dużo wina. – Co czytasz? – Powieść. – O czym? – O wdowie, która kilka miesięcy temu myślała, że świat się da niej skończył i żyła już tylko dla dzieci. Teraz zaczyna się zakochiwać, ale wciąż ma wyrzuty sumienia… – Ciekawe, jak to się skończy? – Też jestem ciekawa. Mam nadzieję, że doczytam do końca przed powrotem do domu. – W domu nie masz czasu na czytanie? – Niewiele, monsieur. Ale nie przeszkadza mi to. – Może Audrey Burgeois byłaby mniej wymagającym pracodawcą? – spytał Gabriel z nagłym błyskiem w oku. – Gdybym wtedy przyjęła jej propozycję, na pewno miałabym mnóstwo wolnego czasu. Byłabym bezrobotna od co najmniej czternastu lat. Gabriel zaśmiał się krótko. – Może nie. Może właśnie ty spełniłabyś jej wymagania. – Czy pan właśnie próbuje mnie zwolnić? – Nawet tak nie żartuj! Po prostu próbuję dowiedzieć się, co właściwie tobą kierowało, gdy zdecydowałaś się zostać. Byłaś na okresie próbnym. Nie wiązała cię wtedy z nami żadna umowa, nie byliśmy jeszcze tak mocno zaprzyjaźnieni… A praca dla „Królowej Stylu” byłaby na pewno bardziej prestiżowa, niż dla jakiegoś słabo rozpoznawalnego projektanta. – Nie mogłam… Źle. Mogłam, ale nie chciałam odejść. Pan rozkręcał swoją karierę i urządzał dom. Emilie spodziewała się dziecka. Czułam się potrzebna, a z czasem po prostu przywykłam. Lubię myśleć, że jestem komuś potrzebna. – Bo jesteś, Nathalie. – wbił wzrok w stolik – Nigdy nie byłem dobry w mówieniu i okazywaniu tego, co czuję. Wiem jednak, że nie przetrwałbym odejścia Emilie, gdyby nie twoje wsparcie. Gdybyś wszystkim się nie zajęła, nie mógłbym poświęcić całych swoich sił na przezwyciężenie bólu. Gdyby nie twoja pomoc przy Adrienie, już dawno bym go stracił. Wiedz, że to w pełni doceniam. – ponownie na nią spojrzał. – Dziękuję. Zawsze o tym wiedziałam. Nigdy nie dawał mi pan powodów do narzekania na to, jak mnie pan traktuje. – Nie okłamuj mnie – powiedział z udawaną groźbą w głosie – Oboje wiemy, jak często obrywałaś zupełnie niesłusznie. Przepraszam. – Nie ma za co. Wliczyłam to w ryzyko zawodowe, gdy decydowałam się na pracę u pana. I zapewniam pana, że nigdy tego nie żałowałam. Wstał z fotela, więc i ona odruchowo się zerwała. Wtedy zrobił coś, czego spodziewałaby się najmniej. Nachylił się w jej stronę. I ją pocałował. Delikatnie. W policzek. Ale jednak!!! – Dobranoc, Nathalie. Wesołych świąt. – rzucił przez ramię, wstępując na schody. – Wesołych świąt. – odpowiedziała odruchowo. Dopiero, gdy zniknął na górze, dotknęła ręką policzka. Czy to naprawdę się stało? Zdecydowanie wypił za dużo wina... Adrien rozpłaszczył się na ścianie, gdy ojciec wchodził po schodach. Na szczęście Gabriel nie zauważył szczeliny, przez którą jego syn obserwował – i podsłuchiwał – ich rozmowę… Gdy niebezpieczeństwo wykrycia minęło, najciszej jak się dało zamknął drzwi i wrócił do łóżka. Wszystko szło po jego myśli... I nadeszło Boże Narodzenie. Tego dnia rano Gabriela nawiedziło jeszcze jedno wspomnienie – piętnaście lat temu Nathalie obudziła ich o świcie wielkim dzwonkiem. Tym samym, który teraz ozdabia gzyms kominka… Gdy Adrien i Nathalie wyskoczyli w piżamach na korytarz, powitał ich krzywym uśmiechem. – Ja też mam dobrą pamięć. – Nigdy w to nie wątpiłam, monsieur. Zrobię śniadanie. – Pomogę ci. – zaoferował się Adrien. – Od kiedy to tak lubisz zajęcia kuchenne? – Odkąd przekonałem się, że gdybyśmy wylądowali tu bez ciebie, umarlibyśmy z głodu. – Twój ojciec kiedyś przyrządził bardzo dobrą zupę. Może przypomni sobie, jak tego dokonał. „Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, wyjechałabym stąd ciężko chora.” – pomyślała, widząc minę Gabriela. Spokojnie odwróciła się i zeszła po schodach. – Tato? – Tak? – Naprawdę kiedyś gotowałeś? – Próbowałem. Powiedzmy, że projektowanie wychodzi mi znacznie lepiej. Po śniadaniu Adrien stanął przy oknie. W kuchni Nathalie wykańczała zupę i wstawiała do piekarnika mięso na świąteczny obiad. Gabriel kartkował pożyczoną od asystentki książkę, ale nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego lekturą. W końcu Adrien podjął decyzję. Zrzucił kapcie i zaczął zakładać wysokie buty oraz kurtkę. – Wychodzisz? – spytał jego ojciec. – W Paryżu dawno nie było takiego wielkiego śniegu. Chcę ulepić bałwana, strasznie dawno tego nie robiłem. W oczach Gabriela coś błysnęło. – Idę z tobą. Nathalie? – Za chwilę do was dołączę. Ojciec i syn wyszli na podwórze. Gabriel zerknął w okno, przez które widać było Nathalie doprawiającą sałatkę. Jej ruchy wskazywały na to, że gdy tylko wyszli podgłośniła radio i teraz ewidentnie śpiewała… I tańczyła. Adrien podążył za jego wzrokiem. Obaj się uśmiechnęli. – Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że Nathalie tutaj zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej? – Zapytał Gabriel – Dużo swobodniej i… – urwał, nie znajdując słów – Jakby była u siebie? – podpytał Adrien. – Dokładnie. Też to zauważyłeś? – Tak, ale mi się podoba ta zmiana. – Mi też. Jeszcze raz spojrzeli w okno, akurat żeby zobaczyć jak Nathalie wychodzi z kuchni. – Chodź synu. Zrobimy bałwana tak wielkiego, że będzie go widać z Paryża. Wyglądała jeszcze chwilę przez okno w hallu. Pierwsza kula została utoczona zgodnie i radośnie. Turlając drugą, Gabriel poślizgnął się i upadł na nią całym ciężarem. Gdy wstawał, cały w śniegu, Adrien zataczał się ze śmiechu, więc by przywołać go do porządku rzucił w niego śniegiem. Syn nie był mu dłużny, więc Gabrielowi pozostało tylko schować okulary do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki i przypomnieć sobie, jak się takie sprawy załatwiało za młodu. Nathalie profilaktycznie zostawiła okulary w domku i dobrze zrobiła. Jeszcze zanim zdążyła zamknąć za sobą drzwi, oberwała śnieżką w kark. Znieruchomiała na moment, podobnie jak obaj panowie. Powoli zebrała sporą garść śniegu z zewnętrznego parapetu i odwracając się cisnęła nim w Adriena. Celować w Gabriela nie miała jeszcze odwagi, ale los załatwił to za nią. Adrien się uchylił i kurtkę Gabriela ozdobiła kolejna plama. – Oż ty… – Syknął, nabierając w dłoń śniegu… Godzinę później wszyscy troje byli przemoczeni i przemarznięci. Adrien zgubił czapkę a Nathalie rozmazał się makijaż, ale za to Gabriel zaśmiewał się tak serdecznie, jak jeszcze nigdy od zniknięcia żony. Nie zauważył nawet pełnych satysfakcji spojrzeń wymienianych przez syna i asystentkę. – Zgłodniałem – Powiedział, gdy udało im się w końcu spoważnieć. – A wy? Na twarzy Nathalie pojawił się wyraz popłochu. – Czy ja zgasiłam gaz pod zupą?! – odwróciła się i pobiegła do domku. – Spokojnie, nawet jeśli nie, to i tak gotujesz ją krócej niż ja swoją! – krzyknął za nią Gabriel. Zgarnęła ostatnią garść śniegu i cisnęła, ale jego riposta rozbiła się już na zamykających się drzwiach. – To jak długo gotowałeś wtedy tę pamiętną zupę? – Nie pamiętam. Ale omal nie wzywaliśmy straży pożarnej. Teraz już wiesz, czemu zatrudniam kucharza… Zupa okazała się wspaniała – gorąca, gęsta i aromatyczna. Z kuchni dobiegał już aromat pieczonego mięsa, ale obaj Agreste’owie nie potrafili sobie odmówić dolewki. Nathalie z zadowoleniem patrzyła, jak waza stopniowo się opróżnia. Gdy niosła do salonu faszerowanego kurczaka (w zamrażalniku był też indyk, ale na pewno nie zjedliby całego) z pieczonymi warzywami, była przekonana, że nikt go nie ruszy. I rzeczywiście, obaj nałożyli sobie skromne porcje, „na spróbowanie”. A potem dziwiła się – jak można w trzy osoby unicestwić pół kurczaka? Oczywiście zajęło im to sporo czasu, ale jakoś się udało. Gabriel odchylił się do tyłu na krześle i dyskretnie rozpiął kamizelkę. – Ależ to było pyszne. Jeszcze jeden taki obiad, Nathalie, i przybędzie ci obowiązków. – podziękowała mu uśmiechem i lekkim ukłonem. Adrien już wcześniej zrejterował i teraz znów brzdąkał na fortepianie. Gabriel uniósł głowę. – Co grasz? Jakbym poznawał te melodię… – Zgaduj – uśmiechnął się Adrien, zaczynając od nowa. Ojciec słuchał przez chwilę. – Nie wiem. Nathalie, poznajesz? – To jest „I'm driving home for Christmas”, monsieur. Zna ją pan z radia, puszczali to z dziesięć razy gdy jechaliśmy. Gabriel spojrzał na syna. – Nauczyłeś się tego ze słuchu? Adrien skinął głową. Jego ojciec zrobił minę, jakby chciał go pochwalić, ale nie do końca wiedział jak… Powoli wstał i przeszedł na fotel. – Zagraj coś jeszcze – poprosił syna. Nathalie sprzątnęła ze stołu, zmyła talerze i przyniosła tacę z ciastami. – Chyba żartujesz! – roześmiał się Gabriel – Nie zmieszczę już ani kawałeczka. – To na później. Zrobię jeszcze herbatę i będę mogła spokojnie dokończyć książkę. Za chwilę postawiła na stole dzbanek, sprawdziła, czy niczego nie brakuje, po czym z westchnieniem pełnym błogiego szczęścia wyciągnęła się na kanapie. Gabriel zamknął oczy. – Adrien, nie jesteś zmęczony graniem? – zapytał. – Nie bardzo. Mam przestać? – Właśnie wręcz przeciwnie. Graj jak najdłużej, proszę. Gdy Adrienowi już zaczynało brakować pomysłów, Gabriel drgnął, jakby obudzony. – Zasnąłem? – Niewykluczone, monsieur. – Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio drzemałem po obiedzie… Adrien przestał grać i zaczął potrząsać dłońmi, żeby je rozluźnić. – Mam dość. Więcej nie gram. – zapowiedział zdecydowanie – Nie dziwię ci się. Grasz od… – Gabriel spojrzał na zegar – Przespałem prawie trzy godziny?! Nathalie zachichotała. – Na szczęście pan nie chrapał. – To wszystko twoja wina! – rzucił się na nią z udawanym gniewem – Kto to widział robić taki smaczny obiad! Nie dała się nabrać. – Dobrze, jutro pan gotuje… Gabriela zatkało. Wstał i przeciągnął się. – Muszę się rozruszać. – podszedł do stojącej w kącie wieży i zaczął przeglądać leżące tam płyty. Nad jedną z nich zastanawiał się chwilę, po czym włożył ją do odtwarzacza. Nathalie uniosła głowę, słysząc pierwsze takty „Dancing Queen” ABBY. Przez moment zobaczyła ten sam salon, ale pełen tańczących par. W centrum parkietu wirowali państwo Agreste… Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją Gabriel, zgięty przed nią w lekkim ukłonie. Wyciągnął rękę. – Zatańczysz? – Dawno nie tańczyłam – zmieszała się. – Ja też nie. Dała się przekonać. Po chwili niepewności po prostu zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła poprowadzić się muzyce i Gabrielowi. Wirowali przez prawie całą piosenkę. Dopiero gdy muzyka ucichła, otworzyła oczy… I spojrzała prosto w obiektyw aparatu w telefonie Adriena. Natychmiast go schował, ale zdjęcia zdążył już porobić. – Adrien! – Była wściekła. – Daj mi telefon! – Proszę cię, Nathalie! Będę miał pamiątkę! – wciąż patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, wyciągając rękę – Tato? Nikomu nie pokażę, słowo! – Usuń to zdjęcie, Adrien, skoro Nathalie sobie tego życzy. Adrien wyraźnie oklapł. Nacisnął parę przycisków i za moment pokazał im ikonkę „Plik usunięty”. – Dziękuję. – rzuciła sucho Nathalie. Gabriel odwrócił się i zaczął wchodzić po schodach. Adrien nagle uświadomił sobie, że swoim żartem zepsuł atmosferę, jaka wytworzyła się między jego ojcem, a Nathalie. – Tato! – Gabriel zatrzymał się – przepraszam. I ciebie, Nathalie. Nie chciałem popsuć wam tego wieczoru. – Nic się nie stało. – powiedział zimno Gabriel. – Dobranoc. – Nie, zostań tato! Proszę… – Lepiej będzie, jeśli teraz pójdę. Oboje śledzili go smutnym wzrokiem, aż zniknął w korytarzu. Gabriel nie wszedł jednak do swojego pokoju. Zamiast tego udał się tam, gdzie z żoną nocowali przed piętnastu laty. Obszedł łóżko, w którym wtedy spali. Otworzył szafę, gdzie wisiały jej suknie. Odsunął szufladę nocnej szafeczki, gdzie na noc chowała biżuterię… Wszędzie było pusto. Jej tu nie ma. Przez chwilę znów był szczęśliwy. Ale przebudzenia było bardzo bolesne. Usiadł na łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie zauważył, że przez szparę w drzwiach zaglądają znajome, niebieskie oczy… Nathalie wycofała się dyskretnie i dała znak Adrienowi, żeby poszedł do swojego pokoju. Poszła za nim i cichutko zamknęła drzwi. – Nie chciałem, żeby to tak wyszło. Przepraszam. – To nie twoja wina. Tu chodzi o coś więcej. – O co? – Sama chciałabym wiedzieć. Dobranoc, Adrien. – Dobranoc. Przeszła przez korytarz niemal jak w transie. Zamknęła drzwi, na wszelki wypadek na klucz. Podeszła do swojego łóżka i usiadła na nim. I wybuchnęła płaczem. Piosenka trwała trzy minuty i przez trzy minuty była szczęśliwa. Ale przebudzenie było zbyt bolesne... Przestała płakać równie szybko jak zaczęła. Nie, ten wieczór nie może się tak skończyć. Zacisnęła pięści i wstała. Gabriel wyszedł z pokoju i oparł się o drzwi. Ból z czasem przycichł i tylko czasem się odzywał, ale… – Wszystko w porządku, monsieur? – W zasadzie tak. Tylko tak strasznie za nią tęsknię. Gdy tańczyliśmy, przez chwilę czułem się, jakbym znów trzymał ją w ramionach. – Nathalie spuściła głowę. – Wybacz mi, Nathalie. Uraziłem cię, wycofując się wtedy. Lepiej już byłoby, gdybym w ogóle nie prosił cię do tańca. Ale bardzo tego potrzebowałem. – Myli się pan. Warto było, jeśli choć trochę panu pomogłam. Nawet jeśli później lekko zabolało. Gabriel przechylił głowę, jakby nasłuchując. – Wyłączyliście wieżę? Nathalie skupiła się i rzeczywiście, z dołu wciąż dobiegała muzyka. – Zajmę się tym. – odwróciła się, ale Gabriel ją powstrzymał. – A może zejdziemy tam razem? I powtórzymy to, co tego wieczoru najlepiej nam wyszło? Nie wierzyła własnym oczom, gdy podał jej ramię. Za chwilę znów tańczyli. Gdy na moment uniosła wzrok, zobaczyła, że Adrien obserwuje ich znad poręczy schodów. Tym razem nie robił zdjęć, puścił tylko do niej oko. Rano, drugiego dnia świąt, Gabriela obudziło wycie wiatru. W pokoju było jeszcze ciemno. Namacał telefon i sprawdził godzinę – była szósta rano. Wstał z łóżka i natychmiast poczuł przenikliwy chłód. Po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu narzucił na siebie szlafrok. Otulił się nim mocno i podszedł do włącznika. No tak. Światło nie działało. Co poniekąd tłumaczyło również, dlaczego jest tak zimno… Wyjrzał przez okno. Znów padał śnieg, ale tym razem dołączył do niego silny wiatr, więc widać było jedynie białą ścianę. Naciągnął ciepłe skarpetki i najciszej jak umiał zszedł na dół, by rozpalić w kominku zanim Nathalie i Adrien wstaną. Gdy szczękająca zębami Nathalie zeszła do salonu, ogień już buzował wesoło, a Gabriel szykował śniadanie. Wprawdzie składało się wyłącznie z gotowych produktów, które wystarczyło wyjąć z lodówki i ustawić, ale i tak zrobiło jej się miło. – Dzień dobry panu. – Dzień dobry, Nathalie. Wyspałaś się? – Powiedzmy. Obudziłam się już dawno, ale było wcześnie, więc kończyłam książkę. – I jak się skończyła? Wdowa odnalazła swoje szczęście? – Jeszcze nie. Ale nie przestała go szukać. – Dobre i to. – Dzień dobry! – usłyszeli wołanie z góry – Widzieliście? Śnieg pada poziomo! Roześmieli się. – Dzień dobry, Adrien. Tak, widzieliśmy. Przez to nie ma światła. – wyjaśniła Nathalie. – Ani ogrzewania. – Na szczęście mamy kominek. – Siadajmy do śniadania – zaprosił ich Gabriel – Zrobisz kawę? – Oczywiście. Po śniadaniu Nathalie znów zaanektowała kanapę. – Dziś nie gotuję. Jest zupa i kurczak, zostało też trochę duszonej jagnięciny, trzeba to zjeść. – Masz rację. Poza tym zbieraj siły. Jeśli jutro pogoda się poprawi i przyjedzie pług, wracamy do domu. Do domu… Wszyscy zawiesili się na moment. Gabriel ujrzał oczami wyobraźni swój gabinet, portret żony na ścianie, kryptę w której leżała… Adrien pomyślał o swoim pokoju, o szkole, Nino, Alyi, Chloe, Marinette… Nathalie przypomniało się, że za dwa tygodnie Gabriel ma kolejny pokaz i trzeba powoli wszystko organizować. Zajęcia szermierki Adriena są zawieszone z powodu przerwy świątecznej aż do szóstego stycznia, ale chiński pozostaje bez zmian. Aha, miała zamówić… Gabriel dotknął jej ramienia. – Pobudka, Nathalie. Jeszcze jesteś na urlopie. Nie myśl o pracy. – Skąd pan wie, o czym myślę? – Znam tę skupioną minę. Właściwie rzadko widuję inną. Adrien? Możemy cię prosić o odrobinę muzyki? – Mówisz – masz, tato. Jakieś specjalne życzenia? Może coś do tańca? Nathalie zrobiła minę, która sprawiła że schował się za fortepianem. Po kilku godzinach bezcelowego kręcenia się po jedynym ciepłym pomieszczeniu w domu nawet Nathalie zaczęła z tęsknotą myśleć o rezydencji Agreste’ów. Tam miała tyle zajęć… Adrien snuł się od okna do okna. Gabriel usiłował skupić się na czytaniu, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że po prostu nie lubi tego zajęcia. Wszyscy konsekwentnie unikali używania telefonów w obawie przed rozładowaniem baterii. W końcu, po chwili grzebania w szafkach, Nathalie wyciągnęła puzzle kupione na poprzednim wyjeździe. – Kolejna rzecz, na którą nie masz czasu w domu? – Zapytał Gabriel. – Niezupełnie, monsieur, raczej zabezpieczenie na wypadek gdybym zabrała na urlop za mało książek. – A to się kiedykolwiek zdarzyło? – Raz, akurat wtedy lato było deszczowe i nie mogłam spacerować całymi dniami po lesie. A to też uwielbiam. Wysypała puzzle na dywan i Adrien natychmiast zmaterializował się obok. Gabriel usiłował sprawiać wrażenie, jakby go to nie interesowało. Adrien jest dzieckiem, to zrozumiałe, że chce się bawić. Nathalie zapewne chciała go po prostu czymś zająć. Przecież to dorosła, poważna kobieta. Układanie puzzli nie jest zajęciem dla dorosłych. A już na pewno nie jest zajęciem dla poważnego, znanego projektanta… Po półgodzinie udawania że czyta i zerkania na coraz lepiej bawiących się Adriena i Nathalie poddał się. Przecież nie ma w tym nic złego. A nawet jeśli, to nikt go nie widzi. Nathalie nie jest plotkarą… Upewnił się tylko, że Adrien nie ma pod ręką telefonu. Wieczorem przestało wiać i padać, ale prąd wciąż nie działał. Zapalili świece i postanowili znieść pościel na dół, żeby spać w salonie jak pierwszego dnia. Gabriel wyjął butelkę wina, ale gdy uświadomił sobie, że z trzech obecnych osób jedna jest nieletnia, a druga będzie następnego dnia prowadzić, odłożył ją na miejsce. Nathalie zrobiła gorącą czekoladę i przyniosła ciasta. Po chwili zastanowienia opadła na fotel. – Skończyły ci się książki? – zapytał Adrien. – Nie, ale nie chcę zaczynać nowej i kończyć jej na następnym urlopie. – To zabierz ją do domu. – poradził jej Gabriel. Spojrzała na niego bardzo wymownie. – Na pewno da się tak wszystko zorganizować, żebyś znalazła czas na czytanie. Spojrzała jeszcze wymowniej. – Co wieczór będę cię wyganiać godzinę wcześniej, żebyś mogła odpocząć. Wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Chciałabym to zobaczyć, monsieur. Nie, chyba jednak wcześniej się położę. Jutro trzeba się spakować, posprzątać i rozebrać choinkę. No i wyjechać jak najwcześniej. – Pomożemy ci. Adrien, gdzie schowałeś pudła po ozdobach? Jego syn przewrócił oczami. – Dlaczego ubieranie choinki jest znacznie przyjemniejsze niż rozbieranie? – Spakowana? – Tak. Sprawdzę jeszcze czi nie zostawiłam brudnych naczyń. I wyłączę piec. – Już go wyłączyłem. Ale sprawdź, proszę, czy wszystko jest pogaszone, dobrze? – zaczął schodzić po schodach. – Oczywiście. – Adrien! Znieś torbę Nathalie na dół! – Już idę! Porwał torbę spod nóg kobiety, która podziękowała mu uśmiechem. – Eee… Masz tu coś delikatnego? – Nie... Adrien wziął solidny zamach i po chwili torba asystentki poszybowała piękną parabolą prosto pod drzwi wejściowe. Mijając o centymetry głowę Gabriela. Projektant odwrócił się, posyłając mu spojrzenie z gatunku „módl się, żeby nie zachciało mi się wejść tam do ciebie”, ale rozbroił go śmiech Nathalie. Walczył jeszcze przez chwilę, ale musiał się poddać. – Sprawdźcie, czy niczego nie zapomnieliście. Za chwilę ruszamy. Tym razem droga minęła bez przeszkód. Paryż przywitał ich feerią świateł i dekoracji świątecznych. Brama otworzyła się zapraszająco, a szofer otworzył przed nimi drzwi samochodu i zaniósł bagaże do domu. – Nathalie, przyjdź do mnie do gabinetu, gdy się rozpakujesz. – Tak jest, monsieur. Adrien chwycił torbę jedną ręką, a drugą przyłożył do ucha telefon. Rozmawiał, idąc po schodach, i Nathalie w pewnym momencie zatrzymała się, żeby lepiej słyszeć, co mówi. – Cześć, stary! No wiem, ale tam był kiepski zasięg. Nie, w efekcie nie dojechaliśmy do tego kurortu. Zatrzymaliśmy się w domku, normalnie chata pośrodku niczego. Nie, nie było nudno, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Właściwie – spojrzał ponad poręczą na Nathalie – to były najfajniejsze święta w całym moim życiu. – Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem i lekkim ukłonem. – Chciał mnie pan widzieć? – Tak, musimy porozmawiać. – ton Gabriela znów był chłodny i oficjalny, a on sam jak zwykle patrzył na portret żony. Cóż, przywykła już, że przeważnie mówi do jego pleców. – Słucham. – mimowolnie i ona wróciła do służbowego tonu i zachowania. – Zauważyłem, że w tamtym domku zachowywałaś się zupełnie inaczej, niż tutaj. Swobodniej. – Zawsze czułam się tam swobodnie, monsieur. Prawie jak… Urwała. Nie, nie powie tego. – Jak u siebie? Powiedział to za nią. – Tak, monsieur. Jak u siebie. – Ale ten dom nie należy do ciebie. Należy do mnie. Zabolało, ale nie pozwoliła, by drgnęła jej bodaj powieka. – Wiem o tym, monsieur. Zawsze o tym pamiętam. – Więc pora naprawić to niedopatrzenie. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do niej. Pochylił się nad biurkiem, podpisał leżącą na nim kartkę, odwrócił i podsunął w jej stronę. Niepewnie podeszła do biurka, wzięła dokument i przebiegła go wzrokiem. Spojrzała na Gabriela nic nie rozumiejącym spojrzeniem. I ponownie na dokument. Nagle do niej dotarło. Odwróciła się błyskawicznie i zakryła usta ręką. Miała ochotę płakać i śmiać się jednocześnie. Nie powinna się rozklejać. Gabriel cierpliwie czekał, aż się opanowała. Odłożyła kartkę. – Nie. Nie mogę przyjąć takiego prezentu. – Chcesz, żebym go cofnął? Teraz, gdy zobaczyłem, jaką radość ci to sprawiło? – Nie mogę go przyjąć. – Dlaczego? Zastanowiła się. – Jest za drogi. – Ile prezentów gwiazdkowych ode mnie do tej pory dostałaś, Nathalie? – Ani jednego, ale… – Więc to nadrabiam. To się chyba nazywa kumulacja? Przełknęła ślinę, ale to nie pomogło, wciąż dławiło ją w gardle. Ale się nie rozklei... – Domek jest twój, Nathalie. Przełknęła ślinę ponownie. Tym razem zdołała wykrztusić podziękowania. Nie wolno jej się rozkleić! – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś nas zaprosisz. – Zawsze, kiedy tylko pan zechce. Gabriel uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i odwrócił do portretu. Zrozumiała, że rozmowa skończona. – Do widzenia, monsieur – Do widzenia. Wyszła z gabinetu, wciąż ściskając drogocenny dokument w dłoniach. Zeszła na parter, przeszła przez hall, minęła kuchnię i weszła do swojego pokoju. Dopiero tam się rozpłakała. Ze szczęścia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania